Shadow Jones
by Ninjanoodles27
Summary: None of the mutants knew what to say when Casey announced that he'd adopted a daughter, but when they saw little Shadow for the first time, they instantly fell in love with the newest addition to their family. Thank you 630leosa for letting me write this :D Rated T for Shadow's language later in the fic. Set in the 2007 world :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know you can hate me, as I have 2 stories in progress but I was reading a fanfic by 630leosa and we got talking and 630leosa said I can write this extended from the mini drabble they wrote. I've set this in the 2007 version about a year after the events of that movie. **

**I do not own TMNT that belongs to Nickelodeon and I don't own Shadow, she's canon from the comics. I only own the plot line.**

* * *

It has been a year since Leonardo came home from his training mission in South America. A year since Casey and April decided to get married. Everything had gone back to normal; Leo argued with Raph now and then but never as bad as before, Raph still went out at night as the Nightwatcher but not as much. Donnie refused to quit his job as the 24hour tech support but he had more breaks and spent more time with the family, Mikey stopped being Cowabunga Carl at children's parties but he kept the party van and hoped to redo the design. Casey and April were very happy together; although they had their arguments here and there, it all worked out in the end.

Three months into their marriage April found out she was pregnant; Casey was over the moon and couldn't wait to have a child with the girl of his dreams. But it wasn't that simple. April ended up having a miscarriage which made everyone including the mutants very upset.

Casey and April tried again but it ended the same way as the first. They couldn't have a child together. April felt that she was the reason why they couldn't have a child. She fell into slight depression and hated leaving the apartment; as she saw mothers with their children laughing and enjoying being together. It hurt her so much to know that she couldn't carry a child of her own.

The mutants saw Casey on a regular basis but they hardly saw April. They all wanted to see their 'sister' and comfort her but she didn't like having company. Casey hated seeing his wife this way and decided to make a change.

He went down to the adoption agency and explained to the social worker how he and his wife wanted a child, but she couldn't carry a child. He said how he thought about adoption and that's why he was there. A few weeks later; after mountains of paper work and forms, plus a house inspection when April went to sleep, it was time to bring the child home.

When Casey saw the baby girl for the first time his heart just melted. She had baby blue eyes that looked up at him with innocence and slight happiness. She had little hair, but you could clearly tell that it was blonde. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were full of colour. The three month old child was wearing a plain pink baby-grow and was wrapped in a white blanket. The baby girl was called Shadow. It wasn't a normal name but Casey loved it, and he was sure April would like it too. He picked Shadow up and held the small life in his arms.

"Hello, I'm your new daddy." He cooed, it was strange calling himself daddy but he would get used to it.

The baby girl simply looked up at Casey and griped onto his index finger as if she was saying 'I love you daddy'. Casey couldn't help but tear up a little as he smiled down at his new daughter. He had wanted a child for so long and now he had one. It was an overwhelming feeling. There were just a few things on his mind: Am I going to be good enough her? Give her all she needs and be the dad she deserves? Can I protect her? Can I be the grown up I'm expected to be?

Casey knew he would do anything to protect his little girl, but he had his doubts. She wouldn't be his little girl forever and he wanted to savor every moment they shared together.

He got back to his and April's apartment to find April on the couch. He called her over and she started walking towards him but stopped in her tracks to stare at the little bundle in Casey's arms.

"April, I knew how much you wanted a child and how much it hurt you to not be able to have one" He started, walking a little closer to his wife. "So I decided to adopt one, for us. Her name is Shadow and she is only a month old, we can raise her as our own. What d'ya say?"

April stared at the child before running up to her husband wrapping her arms around him and Shadow, smothering Casey in kisses. She was overjoyed to finally have a child, even if Shadow was adopted.

Two weeks later:

The turtles were jumping from roof to roof as the nightly patrol was in progress, but none of them could concentrate; they all missed April very much. She was like a sister they never had. The one person that lit up the room with her personality, even on the darkest of days, the way she could cheer everyone up- even Raph! The intensity of her training- the skills with the sword she uses. They all just missed her so much!

Suddenly all four shell cells went off at once. It was Casey.  
"Hey guys, get ur shells 2 my place now!"

The four brothers received the same text from their vigilante friend. They all exchanged looks before running as fast as they could to the young couple's apartment.

Raph got there first and dove in the open window, drawing his twin sai, getting into a fighting stance, his brothers following his lead. When they saw April they lowered their stances; all of them were so glad to see her again as they wrapped her in a group hug.

"Hey guys!" She was also very happy to see the turtles again; she had missed them so much. When the hug broke away Raph suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place.

Just then Casey emerged from the other room, unable to wipe away the huge smile he had on his face. He got to the guys and wrapped an arm round April's waist, using the other to jokingly punch Raph's arm.

"We have something to tell you guys" The red head begun.

"I've adopted a daughter" Her husband finished.

None of the mutants knew what to say when Casey announced that he'd adopted a daughter, but when they saw little Shadow for the first time, they instantly fell in love with the newest addition to their family.

"Awww she's soooo cute!" Mikey squealed as the young girl opened her eyes and looked up at the four turtles that stood around her crib. Casey bent down and picked young Shadow up. She relaxed in his arms and began to stare at Raphael.

Her baby blue eyes locked onto his amber ones, her small hand reaching out to him. Raph was taken aback by this. Shadow was reaching out to him! Out of all of his brothers, she wanted to be held by him.

Mikey was trying to stifle a laugh as Casey gave Shadow to Raph. Leo and Don were looking over their hot tempered bother's shoulder to see that the young girl had wrapped her tiny fingers around his abnormally large thumb.

"That's her way of saying she likes you" April explained as Raph beamed down at his young niece.

That night all four turtle brothers had a chance to hold their niece. That night they had all made a special bond with her and silently promised Shadow and themselves that they would always be there for her, making sure that no harm came to their best friend's daughter.

* * *

**So what did ya think of chapter one? **

**I've not abandoned any of my other fics they are still in progress and getting harder to write but i'm writing them.**

**~Ninjanoodles27 and 630leosa :D xxx**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's me Ninjanoodles27,**

**You probably thought this was a chapter update and i'm sorry for disappointing you all but i'm just letting you all know that the updates will be on the slow side for quite a while. It's not that I don't want to update any of my fics but it's just something's come up, that i'd rather not talk about and as it's nearly summer, i have shit loads of exams which adds to the pressure. **

**I'm also running out of idea's for my fics so if any of you have any idea please PM me, i'd appreciate it and of course give you credit :) **

**Again, i'm sorry for not updating but yeah, exams and writers block as well as life stabbing me in the back.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers/subscribers/people who have any of my fics as their favorite- it means a hell of a lot to me **

**Hate to disappoint you all and i am truly sorry for the slow updates **

**Until next time **

**~Ninjanoodles27**


End file.
